


【九澤】最近

by kanesilver



Category: Real Person Fiction, 九澤, 零鋒
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 零九吃醋嫉妒的妄想。
Relationships: 陳零九/邱鋒澤
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	【九澤】最近

**Author's Note:**

> 把一些最近的梗都塞進去了，時間線混亂注意。
> 
> 謝謝正主提供靈感，感恩（

0

戀愛的滋味豐富多彩。

與戀人一起安心共眠的甘甜，獨自一人而被思念成狂折磨的苦頭，還有，因為妒忌滿溢使得胸口悶悶漲漲的酸澀。

1

陳零九自問是個占有欲不強的人——

直到他遇見了邱鋒澤。

狼人殺竄紅之後，他們成了節目上炙手可熱的寵兒，儘管本業是一名創作歌手的陳零九依舊覺得因為玩遊戲爆紅這件事很荒謬，但他實在感激那些因為狼人殺偶像之名冒名而來的支持。

曝光率、人氣、銷量，在現實的娛樂圈是你能獲得多少資源最實際的本錢，他慶幸狼人殺把他的聲音讓更多人聽見，把他的理念傳達給更多人，還有，也把他那像寶石一樣閃耀發亮、跟他在夢想路途上携手前進的戀人得以被看見。

邱鋒澤，幾年前隻身一人來到台灣闖蕩，他認真、執著、追求完美，在喜愛的事物上從不退讓，陳零九作為他的伴侶和合作過最多次的最佳搭檔，他不可能不為邱鋒澤現在的成功感到自豪。

五年的計劃得以延續，邱鋒澤正正式式把台灣視為另一個家，陳零九知道，他自身也是邱鋒澤會堅持留下來的其中一個重要原因。

然而，任何事情都是一把雙面刃。

那人在鏡頭面前調皮可愛的樣子越來越常見，與身邊藝人好友的關係也越來越親近，他為邱鋒澤對這個圈子歸屬感日漸加強而高興，卻也同時按捺不住一天一天地在心底發酵膨漲的占有欲。

那是一種酸酸的感覺，趁他大意的時候一點一滴落在心上，待他回過神來，冰冰涼涼的水已經滿溢了出來，哽在喉頭。

【小郎君和鋒澤講英文一搭一唱好可愛喔】

【我要站邊誠實小CP！】

【這不是邱紀CP嗎，最萌身高差真的太可愛了嗚嗚嗚】

【鋒澤跟卜心兩個人顏值高，又都是高玩，感覺就超配啊啊啊啊】

因為生病已經躺在床上一整天的陳零九腦袋昏昏沉沉的，他習慣性地刷手機，有幾條關於邱鋒澤的留言不經意地抓住了他眼球。

他明明知道大家都是喜歡邱鋒澤才會這樣關注他的。

但他的胸口卻像被什麼堵住，陳零九撇了下嘴角，打開與邱鋒澤的聊天界面，手指敲在鍵盤上的動作硬邦邦的。

「鋒澤，你什麼時候回來？」

2

無聊。

很多活動因為疫情被取消，陳零九更是雪上加霜地因為生病而被困在了家中差不多一個星期。

這種心情不適合創作，陳零九只好乖乖休息，雖然他向來就是個宅在家也天下太平的人，但這一次，他竟出奇地覺得無聊。

邱鋒澤不在，他好無聊哦。

出門前邱鋒澤還開玩笑地對他說，「樓剛，我出門賺錢了，你在家裡好好看家喔。」

說著還體貼地替他擦去額角冒出的一層薄汗。

瞬間覺得自己變成了柔弱人妻的陳零九忍不住心想，要是在邱鋒澤回家的時候他不先講一句「老公你要先洗澡，先吃飯還是先吃我」都好像不太對得起他們現在的處境似的。

他甚至閒得在別人的直播間到處亂入洗版——鋒澤那首歌是怎麼唱的？

回頭看看我呀。

陳零九知道自己這樣很小家子氣，但人在生病的時候容易胡思亂想是真的。

他好像不太能控制自己的思緒到處亂飄，偏偏這幾天鋒澤的節目又特別多——其實真沒有，他只是不太習慣兩個人沒有一起出現在螢幕上而已。

他看見邱鋒澤一行人蹲在房間角落在黃偉晉走進來的時候跳出來給他驚喜，看見他如何帥氣地秀出信用卡說可以送給黃偉晉任刷一天，然後黃偉晉又是如何由衷地稱讚邱鋒澤是個大氣的人。

他看見比他更早融入娛百主持群的邱鋒澤陸陸續續出現在節目畫面中，為了宣傳韓劇而跟其他人一起玩愛的衝抱抱，他看見那人大喊了一聲，衝過去撲在黃偉晉身上，像樹熊一樣緊緊拑著他，再像他家小貓轉架子般抱著黃偉晉爬來爬去。

耳機傳來了眾人歡快的笑聲與喧嘩，夾帶著邱鋒澤對黃偉晉幾句低聲的問候，明明是理應帶給人歡笑的橋段，但陳零九，好像，真的，笑不太出來。

最近密集在上課的陳零九英文進步了不少——那個字是怎麼說來著？

Envy——對了，他現在的心情就是Envy。

這個詞黃偉晉還不會念呢。

3

「等一下...零九，我、我還沒回覆完柏良哥...」

字打到一半手機就被奪去咣噹一聲扣在了桌上，邱鋒澤想抱怨，卻通通被封在陳零九纏人的吻裡。

陳零九低聲道，親吻又落到了耳垂，「明天再回也可以的...現在專心。」

那人捏著他的下巴使邱鋒澤的嘴巴被半強迫地打開，舌頭長驅直入占領著嘴裡的每一處，掃過整齊的貝齒，挑逗著無措的舌頭，邱鋒澤被陳零九咄咄逼人的攻擊搶奪著呼吸，快要喘不過氣來的時候只能軟軟地推搡著那人的胸口。

「零九...等、等一下——」

那人暗著眼神，「等什麼，這個禮拜我都只能在家看你的節目，還不夠嗎。」

邱鋒澤瞬間就明瞭陳零九異常地強勢的原因——怎麼辦，吃醋的樓剛好可愛喔。

他揚起一個狡黠的笑意，「零九，我這個星期的節目好看嗎？」邱鋒澤很享受來自戀人的妒意，因為那是赤裸裸地讓他知道自己被重視的證據，他不禁眉眼彎彎，「這幾天你留在家上了好幾堂英文課，怎麼樣，現在有進步嗎？」

陳零九眉頭一挑，「你要驗收一下嗎，鋒澤老師？」

「Yea, tell me what you have learnt.」

於是陳零九湊近，在那人的耳邊低聲說著，說話時的潮熱溫度全灑在耳側，讓邱鋒澤癢癢的，「I am angry...」

溫熱的氣息舔舐著耳廓，「...and I want you so bad...」

邱鋒澤瞬間大笑了出來，鮮明的紅暈跑上臉頰，「屁啦你，老師最好是有教你這些！」

陳零九依舊沉著聲線，「但這確實是我的心情，我沒在跟你開玩笑的。」

邱鋒澤頓了頓，戀人坦誠地表達醋意的舉動讓他隱隱泛起了波瀾。

邱鋒澤不由得放軟了態度，他噘著嘴撒嬌，語氣像是在哄小孩子般輕柔，「好啦...都是節目效果嘛，零九你不要生氣，我真的要先完成工作啦，好不好？」

但陳零九的表情顯然沒有絲毫動容，他沒有像以往一樣在邱鋒澤撒嬌之後愛憐地親親他的嘴角，而是扣住邱鋒澤剛才輕輕搖著他手的手腕，一字一句地重覆道，「我說，我沒在跟你開玩笑的。」

於是邱鋒澤一頭撞進了陳零九那雙幽深的漆黑眼眸裡，看到了那人眼底暗紅燃燒的火焰——邱鋒澤吞了吞口水，他這才發覺，陳零九，好像真的生氣了。

4

他的雙手被綁住壓在了頭頂上。

「零、零九——」

陳零九跨坐在他身上，瞇著眼睛，「這是對你的懲罰，你反抗也不會有用的。」

邱鋒澤的喉結咕嚕滾動了一下——在手腕被領帶緊緊綁住的時候他就意識到陳零九是認真的了。

但在這個懲罰正要降臨在自己身上的當下，看著陳零九因為生氣而格外性感的臉，他心裡隱隱約約感到的，竟然是心癢難耐的期待——

邱鋒澤舔了舔嘴唇，倏地就有點口乾舌躁。

然而這個想法在下一秒就完完全全被推翻得乾乾淨淨了。

陳零九的吻遍佈他全身，從額頭、耳朵、脖子到鎖骨，就連胸前的乳頭也沒被放過，被含進嘴裡挑逗至紅腫充血才停了下來，吻又一路沿著平坦的腹部蔓延到腰間，然後是敏感的大腿內側，陳零九時而用牙齒輕咬著，留下一個個淺淺癢癢又濕漉漉的咬痕。

筆直的小腿被捧在手心上親吻，那人甚至用舌頭放肆地舔著，一個輕輕的吻親在了腳指頭，邱鋒澤不小心輕叫了一聲，像觸電一樣踡縮了起來。

他的欲望早就被撩撥得一塌糊塗，下身顫顫巍巍地勃起，甚至開始吐露著透明的愛液，但陳零九彷彿是看不見他的反應似的，明明親吻與愛撫比任何時候都來得要徹底纏綿，卻偏偏不碰他硬得發疼的部位一分一毫。

習慣了陳零九疼愛的後庭也分泌著液體濡濕了一片，穴口一開一合地收縮著渴望被什麼粗大的溫度貫穿，細細麻麻的感覺像微弱的電流，讓邱鋒澤的腦袋化成了一灘柔軟的水。

他難耐地扭動著腰，下意識地把想要得到觸碰的下身往前挺，「零、零九...你...你碰一下啊——」

陳零九挑眉，「碰什麼？」

邱鋒澤紅著眼眶，「下面...下面好難受...」

陳零九強硬地張開邱鋒澤雙腿，手壓在了大腿根部上，問道，「你有搞清楚懲罰的意思嗎？」

冷冷的語氣讓邱鋒澤心跳一窒又再猛烈地失速跳動，他看見陳零九嘴角一挑，「鋒澤，你現在可不是可以對我提出要求的立場。」

5

但陳零九還是給予了他期待之中的觸碰，不過是以他完全始料未及的方式。

「不、不要用舔的啊——」

邱鋒澤驚呼出聲，臉頰瞬間紅得彷彿要滴出血來，陳零九用舌頭舔弄著他敏感的後庭，潮濕的呼吸全灑在了脆弱的部位上，靈巧的舌尖撫平著皺褶，模仿著抽插的動作在穴口進進出出，淫蕩的漬漬水聲迴蕩在房間，使邱鋒澤的耳朵都要燃燒了起來。

「這感覺...嗚、好...好奇怪...」

邱鋒澤無措地蹬著雙腿，卻被陳零九死死地摁在床上，他想把手掙脫出來——可能是想安撫自己一直得不到疼愛的欲望，可能是想推開陳零九，可能是想把陳零九往身邊拉得更近——邱鋒澤腦海黏膩得像漿糊，他也不知道自己到底想要做什麼，只是一味雜亂無章地亂動嘗試掙開領帶。

然而毫無章法的動作只是讓他被綁得更緊，黑色的布料與白皙的皮膚摩擦，出現了一道粉紅色的勒痕。

陳零九終於抬頭，用凌厲的眼神命令道，「不許亂動。」

邱鋒澤的後穴在陳零九富有技巧的舔舐下濕潤得一塌糊塗，這種別樣的刺激讓他的下身不停地分泌著清液，有一些滴在床單上泛起了惹人遐想的水花，而挺立的性器也流著透明的淚水，邱鋒澤失神地道，「零九...放開我的手好不好...」

陳零九無視邱鋒澤的請求，瞇了下眼睛，「我還沒碰過你前面就濕成這樣，鋒澤，原來你那麼饑渴啊。」

近乎責備般冷酷的語氣讓邱鋒澤心頭湧上一股濃濃的無助，後穴的空虛讓他難受得發狂，他滿腦子都是希望陳零九可以狠狠貫穿他的欲望，他軟軟地求饒，「我們不要這樣好不好...零九，拜託你...快點進來...」

「看來你好像還沒搞清楚狀況。」說著陳零九就離開了床——看著陳零九轉身就走的背影，邱鋒澤一瞬間急得差點要哭出來。

「零、零九...！」

那人拿著一台手機回到床上，在螢幕上按了幾下邱鋒澤就聽到了一把熟悉的聲音——是他自己的，「我讓你們知道什麼叫浪漫！」

邱鋒澤真的要哭出來了，為什麼...為什麼要現在播給他看啊——

「怎麼不看了？你不是玩得很開心嗎？」陳零九把手機螢幕放到邱鋒澤眼前質問著，影片剛好播到他撲上黃偉晉熊抱他的畫面，耳邊傳來的都是他所熟悉的好朋友笑聲。

在雙手被綁著，赤裸裸被按在床上，幾乎要被情慾折磨得瘋狂的現在，邱鋒澤實在是不想看到任何陳零九以外的臉，何況在影片中的都是他常會在日常碰面的人，更是讓他萌生了一種現在就被盯著做愛的羞恥感。

邱鋒澤閉著眼睛別過臉，雙腿互相磨蹭試圖舒緩後穴難受的空虛，「零九...」邱鋒澤眼角通紅，淚水懸在眼眶，「對不起...我以後不敢了...」

陳零九滿意地笑了，關掉手機並丟到一旁，他俯身壓在邱鋒澤身上，在耳邊說了一句，「乖。」

然後便把炙熱的性器一舉挺進邱鋒澤渴望已久的身體內。

6

眼淚終於在被進入的瞬間掉了下來，在臉上留下了縱橫交錯的淚痕。

陳零九的動作猛烈有力，不留一絲縫隙地占有著邱鋒澤，毫不留情的攻勢讓邱鋒澤覺得自己快要被撞碎在床上。

床被激烈的動作弄得嘎吱作響，快感如狂暴的海浪一波一波襲來，邱鋒澤在泛濫成災的愛欲裡快要喘不過氣，下意識地扭著腰想要逃離。

陳零九拑著他的腿把他拉了回來，「你別想逃。」

然後又是一下深深的挺入，再刻意在最敏感的一點上輾磨。

平常做愛的時候陳零九都會一邊填滿他的身體一邊體貼地撫弄他的性器來讓他享受，但陳零九今天就是鐵定了心只讓他用後面高潮，勃發的物什在激烈的抽插下搖晃著，水亮的痕跡蹭在了腹部和恥毛上。

手臂被按在頭頂上，陳零九的汗珠從稜角分明的臉旁滑落，只是輕輕地滴在邱鋒澤身上也足夠引起酥麻的刺激，邱鋒澤再也受不了雙手被禁制的感覺，他啞著聲音，聲音早就沾染著微微的哭腔，「我的手...嗚...好難受...放開好不好...」

陳零九繼續他兇狠的撞擊，「今天不可以碰前面。」

「不、不是的...」邱鋒澤狼狽地搖頭，淚水划過耳邊沾濕了髮絲和枕頭，「我...我不會碰的...」

「我只是想抱抱你而已...」邱鋒澤軟綿綿地道，「零、零九...放開我的手好不好...」

陳零九終究還是心軟了，他扯開了領帶，在邱鋒澤立刻抱上來的時候順勢把那人懷著坐上來，埋在體內的器官隨著體重一下子坐到最深，陳零九把邱鋒澤那聲高亢的呻吟封在吻裡，他肆意地汲取著那人嘴裡的甘甜，掠奪著那人無措的喘息。再一下帶著狠勁的挺腰，邱鋒澤一瞬咬在了他的肩膀上——或許是那人無意識的報復，便射了出來。

邱鋒澤趴在陳零九身上大口喘著氣，他迷迷糊糊地喃喃，聲音帶著可愛的鼻音與沙啞，「零九...你真的很壞欸...」

陳零九溫柔地揉了揉邱鋒澤汗濕的頭髮，「對不起，」語氣又恢復了一貫專屬於邱鋒澤的溫和，「看見你越來越受歡迎，又跟其他人那麼親密，我會很難受。」

那人的回應像夢囈——在一番激烈的性愛過後邱鋒澤變得昏昏欲睡，被淚水染濕的睫毛一顫一顫的，他小聲地念道，「你擔心個屁啊...大家不都知道我最愛的就是零九你了嗎...」

徹底放鬆了之後的邱鋒澤眼皮打著架，陳零九索性把那人按在肩上再拍拍他的頭，「睡吧，我會好好幫你清理的。」他輕輕在那人耳邊印下一吻，「對不起，你最愛我，我一直都知道。」

但「最愛」好像已經漸漸滿足不了他了，陳零九暗自想道，試圖遏止那在心底像杰克的魔豆一樣瘋狂滋長的占有欲。

其實他想聽的是邱鋒澤對他說——零九，我只愛你一個。

是「只愛」，不是「最愛」。

陳零九，惟獨他一人。

END


End file.
